Both the professional and the backyard chef have long been plagued by the problem of securely fastening fowl, such as chicken, to the spit of a rotisserie. The conventional tines used to hold meat on a spit are simply insufficient to hold certain portions of the anatomy of a chicken, such as the legs and wings which, if unrestrained, severly flop about as the spit rotates. Such activity may not only char these areas of the chicken but will also cause an inbalance of the load on the spit. Thus, in addition to the tines, the chicken must be otherwise fastened to the spit. Usually cord and/or skewers and/or tacks are used for this purpose. When using cord, a thorough job requires that cord be first looped around the wings of the chicken and then tightened around the body. The legs of the fowl are similarly bound, usually after being crossed. Then the cord around the wings and the cord around the legs are usually bound together with another cord for maximum security against the charring of the legs or wings. When more than one chicken is to be barbecued on the same spit, a set of holding tines, and separate binding as just described, is required for each chicken. All of these procedures are quite time consuming and often frustrating to the barbecue chef.